Shugo Chara Doki Chii!
by xWolfxKit
Summary: Hi I'm Wolf this is my first story. Post your character and then look back in a few hours to see and I will have left a chapter choosing one of your characters in a epic battle between Easter and the Guardians also a little group I came up with. Come on!
1. Character Submission Still Open!

ShugoChara Doki Chii!!

Hi I'm Wolf I'm a new writer here and I'm really excited about this story I want to have people in this story who are also writers so if you want to be in this story please fill out this application.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Boyfriend or Girlfriend:

Personality:

Apperance:

Charas:

Chara Nari:

Family:

Side: (Guardian or Easter)

This was enspired by a writer here and they were fantastic I hope to do the same thing but in a cool new way just wait and see my way and both of our stories will be fantastic I am Wolf and this is me signing out!


	2. The Silver Tear and The New Jack

Shugo Chara Doki Chii!

Chapter One

A boy with black hair stood upon the clock tower gazing down at two teenagers walking together smiling and laughing and enjoying themselves. His navy blue eyes grazed across their figures and he balled his fist a egg floated by his head and grazed itself across his cheek. The clock's short hand struck twelve and it rang it's deafening sound and the two teenagers ran off holding hands love stricken.

The boy turned his back on them and sighed a 14 year old girl walked beside him and sat down. Her brownish-blondish hair flowing in the wind and she turned to him. "It's time for the Guardian Initiation" she said and looked up at him but he did not say a word and she looked down. "You have to be there I mean your going to be the new Jack" she said smiling at him but he said nothing and looked down again.

"Do you know anything about love" He whispered and she looked at him with wide eyes. "Um yeah I do" she said and took out a little pocket book shuffling through it and took out a small book with a panda bear on it. She looked at it for a moment and then to the boy. "You know you can read it if you want" she said smiling at him. "No I wanted information from your point of view" He said taking the book and shoving it back into her small purse.

"Oh do you feel cold tonight" she said looking up at the sky and the snow fell and her eyes soon closed and looked up at him. "No I'm fine" He said but in her eyes he was shivering and his teeth were chattering. "You should just o-" she was cut off by a voice and they both looked down. A boy was standing there waving his hand around to the girl smiling. "Hey come on it's time for the Guardian Initiation your going to be late" He said smiling at her lovingly.

She nodded and grabbed the black haired boy's hand and jumped off the wind blew past them and he reached his free hand up to the air trying to grab something but failed. They fell together and fell and fell till they hit the soft white fluffy snow and she smiled before getting up running holding his wrist and looked back to see the other boy running towards her and the black haired boy's grimaced face.

They ran past buildings and happy women and children and men carrying presents and trees they ran to an overly large school pass the tall iron bar gates and to a glass domed house which was lit with laughter and happiness. The black haired boy watched as everyone turned to him and a little girl came out from the crowd and walked up to him and pecked his cheek before running back. "Welcome to the Guardians as our new Jack" The First Generation K said smiling at him and motioned for him to follow and the black haired boy walked past the little girl and to the king.

They walked down the aisle and into the forest together they passed by trees and such and to the planetarium and sat down in the chairs looking up at the "sky". "Are you sad or are you happy" the king asked him. "Why do you want to know" The boy asked grazing his hand through his hair. "You look remorseful like you wish you were not here or born" the king said looking down at the boy again.

He looked up at him and his eyes grazed the sky and the king smiled and ruffled his hair. "Are you sad about her dying" He said and the boy looked at him before his eyes darted away and he turned around in the seat. "Listen to me you must find someone else to love or else you will spend your whole life wondering and waiting and watching please I beg of you try" He said and the boy turned to him his eyes big and sad. "Please I'm begging of you" The king said and in his thoughts he hated to see the boy he thought as a son in so much pain.

The boy nodded and the King told him he was dismissed and the boy walked out and into the forest again and looked into the sky his fist clenched and the stars shined down on him and his nails buried into his palm and made it bleed his teeth barred and his eyes closed shut. The other 2 guardians watched him and he had his head down and looked as if he was crying. "I will never shed tears" He said lifting his head up and walking away from the scene the 2 onlookers sighed and grimaced. "I told you he wouldn't shed a tear Himeka so pay up" "Fine Skye" The two exchanged money and they walked home together before splitting.

The boy kept walking his pride in place but one silver tear slid down his cheek and flew with the wind….

**Well that was a hard chapter read on and see if your character is in the second chapter**


End file.
